so cold so dark so broken
by hgfan16
Summary: This is district 2 where love is forbidden,and children are sent to the pre training academy at the age of 2 because careers can love no one not even their parents.When the pre training academy gets a prodigy &she grows up she meets a blonde haired boy who believes he's the best of the best &can beat her first comes rivalry,then come fights then comes...love? no it can't can it?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! but this is no one on here own the hunger games that is Susanne Collins so ya you probably already knew that i didn't own it but either way now you are positive**

* * *

Lets get one thing very clear this is district 2 in district to there is no love, none zip zero NONE. Find that hard to believe? Look at it this way; while other districts got love, they got weapons. While other districts got marriage, they got training. While other districts got happiness, they got victors. That's the way it had always been and that's the way it would always be. But don't feel bad for them they didn't know any better. None of them really knew their parents. Here's the thing love doesn't exist, it's forbidden actually. Parents don't get attached to their kids and their kids don't get attached to them. To prevent this from happening, from the time you can walk at the age of two you are shipped off to the training academy or well the pre training academy. You see the real training academy is for 8-18 year olds so while you learn to talk and run and read and write you live in the pre training academy. Sometimes if you're really good and you've finished all your work they'll even let you play with some weapons. Weapons are looked at as prizes in district two, valuable, precious and wanted by everybody. They are worth more than your life and sometimes people lose their lives in fights over the shiny serrated blade or the beautifully crafted bow. It wasn't uncommon in district two to have people killed in the training academy or even the pre training academy, whether in the dorms or the actual gym. There were always those with more power, a wickeder side, and a colder heart. Those people that refused to be underestimated and made sure to remind you every so often. But those people are usually at least six. Once they have been taught a little, molded a bit, been shaped into a career. So imagine their surprise when a two year old shows up at the pre training academy and within two weeks can hit the bulls eye with a knife every time. She was their prodigy; she got more attention than anyone else in the center, she was trained privately every night even though training wasn't really supposed to start till they were 8. She was going to be district 2's secret weapon. The other districts wouldn't stand a chance.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! if you couldn't tell the prodigy with the knives is clove i'll most likely introduce cato in the next chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: deadly

**I do not own the hunger games!**

* * *

As the girl grew up she became the most dangerous girl district 2 had ever seen. And as she got older her talent with knifes got better. By age three she could hit the target with her eyes closed. By age four she could throw backwards and still hit the bulls eye every time. By age five she could throw six knifes at the same time having each of them hit a different target in the heart. And by age six she could throw a knife 20 feet and still hit the target every time. Now the girl has a wicked talent but that wasn't the only reason why she's dangerous, she also has no concept of right from wrong, has a temper, she feels no remorse EVER and she has a kill list to prove it. She's 14 now. They named her clove.

**Training academy **

"Clove when are you going to let the rest of us have a turn at the knife station?"

It was a simple question but it made Clove angry. She whipped around to face the girl who asked giving her an icy glare that made the girl back up a little.

"Never" Clove stated simply,

"That's not fair." the girl started but her sentence was cut off as clove pounced on her grabbing her by the neck.

"Maybe if you weren't such a worthless waste of space you could actually put up a fight and beat me for my station, but unless you can take it from me this is MY station and it will STAY that way! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" clove spat tightening her grip on the girls neck. The girl began to have black spots dot her vision as she struggled to breath. She couldn't speak to answer clove so she nodded weakly. Clove threw her aside.

"Anyone else have a problem if I stay at this station all day?" she asked darkly smirking as she glared at each and every person in the room including the trainers and they cowered. All accept one blonde boy in the back who just smirked but still looked impressed. He didn't challenge her though so after giving him a lengthy glare she looked away.

"That's what I thought" she smirked and turned back, throwing six knifes at a time.

Now who is this blonde boy you may ask? That's Cato Jet but everyone knows him as brutal bloody Cato. The strongest, most brutal, most talented boy in the training academy he was huge and he feared nobody he could dismember a dummy without really trying. Everyone in the training academy feared him. All except for Clove, but she didn't fear anyone. Cato felt she should fear him though. He was 16 at the time and he was determined to one day challenge the unchallengeable, supposedly deadly clove.

The training day came to an end. The trainers declared that everyone pack up and go home. But as Cato soon noticed Clove ignored them and continued throwing knife after knife at the dummies. As Cato watched a foolish girl tried to be helpful and start to clean up the knives, the second the girl laid a hand on one of the knives, a knife flew a crossed the room and into the girls arm.

"Don't you ever put your grimy hands on my knives EVER again" came a hiss. Clove stalked her way over eyeing the girl like she was prey.

"Next time I won't be so forgiving." Clove said then pulled the knife from the girls arm harshly.

"Now get out of my sight" the girl nodded tears in her eyes and scurried away.

"Pathetic" Cato heard Clove mumble as she went back to throwing the knives. Soon one of the trainers came storming out of the staff room.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO INJURE MY TRAINIES!" he yelled.

Clove simply shrugged. "Exactly 288 times" she said bored as she went back to throwing her knives ignoring his presence.

"AND WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO LEARN TO LISTEN! THAT'S THE 3RD ONE THIS WEEK!" he screamed closing in on Clove who didn't react at all. Once again she shrugged.

"She touched my knives "Clove said coldly.

"I DON'T CARE!" the trainer screamed.

"I DO!" clove starting to lose her temper.

"I TOLD YOU IF THEY SO MUCH AS LOOK AT ME FUNNY I'D TAKE THEM OUT! YOU'RE LUCKY THAT ALL I DID WAS STICK A KNIFE IN HER ARM! SO GET OUT OF MY WAY OR YOUR NEXT!"

The trainer rolled his eyes obviously having dealt with Clove numerous times. Cato on the other hand was still pretending to be polishing his sword so he could see how this played out.

"Get over yourself Clove" the trainer huffed. "Now clean up and go back to your dorm" He said tiredly.

"No" clove said picking up another knife and getting ready to throw but the trainer stepped in front of the dummy.

_'Bad move' _Cato thought to himself as he watched Clove smirk.

"Excuse me?" said the trainer in disbelief.

"I said no, now please move or I will be forced to use you as the dummy seeing as you are blocking mine."

He just stood there obviously thinking she was bluffing. But if what Cato had heard about her was true, then she wasn't bluffing. Not one bit.

"Go home now Miss Greenleaf" the trainer spat obviously sick of dealing with the temperamental teen.

"As I said before NO, now you have till the count of three then I am throwing this knife. Whether it is at you or at the dummy is you choice." She stated lifting her knife into throwing position again.

"1" she said the trainer didn't even blink.

"2" the trainer braced himself

"You wouldn't dare" he snarled.

She simply smirked. "You know my record, you know what I've done, and you know what I'm capable of." She shrugged "so tell me, Am I bluffing?" the trainer shuddered but stood his ground

"I will give you one more chance, Miss Greenleaf pack up and GO HOME!" the trainer said trying to hide his fear.

"Wrong answer "Clove said. Cato faintly heard her mumble "3" then the knife was flying. Clove had the fastest throw in the district so even the trainer who was trained in dodging knifes didn't get time to duck out of the way before the knife met its mark, directly in his heart. Dead.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Clove said kicking his lifeless body and retrieving her knife. She wiped the blood on her sleeve then caressed the knife as if it was a small child. Then she turned and threw it at the target hitting it dead in the heart. She threw a few mores times. Cato finally put his sword away and left to go to his dorm. They were right, the rumors and everything. Clove is deadly. But for some odd reason that just drew him to her. He wanted to prove she wasn't invincible. He was invincible, not her. And he swore one day he'd prove it.

* * *

**there you go we have met Cato now!**

**thanks for reading!**

**review please! **


	3. Chapter 3: the challenge

**I do not own the hunger games!**

* * *

Cato began watching Clove, memorizing her technic, studying her moves, preparing to challenge her. Once he was sure he knew everything about the way she fights and had improved his swordsmanship, hand to hand combat and strength by one level he was ready. So on that day he waited late after training. As usual Clove was unaware of his presence, or was simply ignoring him. Somehow he knew it was the later.

"Hey shorty" he said trying to get her worked up, and it worked. Clove whirled around

"What did you just call me!?" she spat venomously. The look in her eyes would have made anyone else back away, forget this ridiculous plan and go home but not him, Cato Jet was afraid of no one. Cato Jet never backed out of a fight. Instead he stood taller.

"You heard me" he said smirking and Clove narrowed her eyes further. Then to his surprise Clove rolled her eyes and turned away. She then went back to throwing knifes at her targets. Cato scoffed.

"What is this? Is the all mighty Clove giving up?" he taunted. Clove shot him a look almost scary enough to make him shut up. But he kept going, he was going to beat this little pest that everyone seemed to think was the best fighter ever, if it was the last thing he did.

"Call the press! Clove Greenleaf has met her match!" he yelled out to the empty training room. Clove turned around faster then was humanly possible and hit him with a force he never imagined the little girl had in her. He toppled to the floor her feet pinning his hands to his sides and a knife at his throat. This was not going as he planned and he's just beginning to think this was a bad idea. _No. _He thinks to himself. _I am Cato Jet I do not lose a fight ever, especially not to this tiny little girl._ He stayed still for a little while longer wanting to hear what she was about to say because he could tell she was about to speak.

"No, I had decided you weren't worth my time." She spat." But if you insist on dying tonight, I suppose I can help." She smiled evilly and it brought shivers down Cato's back. How was this little girl putting so much fear into him? He was twice her size. As Clove idly traced the knife along his throat taunting him he had finally had enough. With all his might he sat up with so much force and speed it sent the girl flying. _That's more like it._ He thought to himself. Clove growled in a ready stance that highly reminded Cato of a cat. No. Not a cat, a lion. Ready to pounce and kill its prey. Cato had the sudden realization that he was the prey. But this is what he wanted wasn't it? A chance to best her in a fight? Yes, yes it was. But as he stood there looking at this girl the ice cold darkness in her eyes, the stance she stood in, the evil grimace on her face, the glint of the knife in her hand. Then they came, the flashbacks of the night she killed the trainer. She hadn't looked half as crazy as she did now, and she had killed someone that day and he couldn't help think, was he going to die? _No I'm Cato Jet and I will win this fight, just like always._ He told himself. Then the girl did something he wasn't expecting. She dropped her knife. He looked at her confused, yes the girl could use other weapons but knifes were her weapon of choice. Besides she also wasn't making a break for it to grab different weapon, so what was she playing at? Did she really think she could take him unarmed? No Clove had a different plan, one Cato wouldn't see coming. So she ran at him but this time he was ready for it. She was counting on this and as he went to take her down she wrapped her leg around his waist and twisted sending him flying to the floor. She then sent several kicks to his sides and ribs. He was winded but Cato propped himself up and dodged the next kick and tackled her to the ground pinning her down with his knees. Clove hissed menacingly. Cato simply laughed.

"Little Clovey's finally been beat" he says back to his obnoxious ways smirking at the little girl writhing under him trying to get up. Then she smiled. Little did he know she still had some tricks up her sleeve, or rather in her boot. Though he had her pinned down, she could still move a bit so she stretched her hand as far as she could and bent her knee so her foot was by her hand.

"Shouldn't of dropped your knife eh knife girl?" Cato taunted

"Never" clove replied confusing Cato and at that moment she reached into her boot retrieved a knife and plunged it into Cato's knee. He jumped off her clutching his knee.

"You bitch!" he screamed as blood poured down his leg.

"You should never underestimate me "Clove muttered then went back to target practice but using him as a target, she pulled two more knifes from her boot and threw them simultaneously at him pining him to the wall by his shirt.

"Go back to your room pretty boy." She muttered knowing full well he couldn't. She stalked over to him after picking her knife from earlier up off the floor. "I could kill you right now you know." She stated playing with the knife at his neck. "But I won't" she said in a fake sweet voice. "You see, your life just isn't worth my effort, so" she pulled the knives out of the wall and threw them over her shoulders. Both landed in bulls eyes on targets Clove hadn't even turned to look at.

Cato stood there dumb founded. She never fought like that in class. Never took a knife from her boot never flipped people by using her leg. He was sure. He had watched her, he had been so careful. How did this happen?

"You don't fight like that in class" he muttered. Clove laughed

"You really think I'm stupid enough to give away my secrets Cato? I'm going into the games with one of you guys someday. I don't need you guys knowing how to take me down. So I fight different at training so you guys can't memorize me." She rolled her eyes as he tried to absorb this.

"You're a genius" he said astounded. Clove just laughed.

"Thank you for telling me something I've known for years" she said not turning to face him.

"And modest too" he muttered. Once again clove rolled her eyes.

"Modest people are those who don't know they are awesome" she replied back smirking to herself.

Cato nodded to himself. This girl was different.

"Can I ask how you practice real fighting if all you do at training is fake fighting?" He asked she turned to face him.

"I have a wing of this place. My dorm has a training room in it. Smaller than this one of course but a training room none the less. I even have a trainer that's assigned to me. Well actually I've had like five. " Cato looks confused so Clove adds. "They keep having to replace the ones who don't survive." Cato nods his understanding.

"Now go back to your room" she mutters and continues to throw her knifes at the targets.

"Just one more question" Cato says. Clove sighs tiredly clearly over this conversation.

"Fine" she says turning to look at him.

"How'd you know my name?" he asks. This question takes Clove aback. Had she actually said his name? She vaguely remembers doing so, so it's too late to lie and say she doesn't.

"I know a lot about you actually." She states.

"Like what?" Cato questions. How much could she have heard? She didn't seem like the type of girl to gossip but he was interested to know what she knew about him. Clove began to speak as if she was reciting something.

"Cato Jet age 16. Birthday July 24th. Parents Marry Claire Hatherfield and Joshua Ronnin Jet. Started training age 8. Blonde hair, blue eyes, 6 foot 4, volunteering for the 74th annual hunger games, excels in swordsmanship and hand to hand combat, is dreadful with a bow. Entered advanced classes at age 12. Current level in swordsmanship is level 8." She pauses, "should I continue?"

Cato shakes his head. "How do you know all that stuff?" he asks. Even he didn't know his parent's names.

"I've read your file" she states as if there is nothing wrong with that. "I've read everybody's actually" she smirks. "Know thy enemy better then thy know thy self." She mutters. Then she packs up her knifes and goes to leave. "Tell anybody and I'll skin you alive, got it?" Cato nods if the academy found out she had snuck in and read the files she'd be punished possibly even killed. He wouldn't be a tattle tale but maybe he could use it as black mail. But something told him blackmail wouldn't work with this girl. She'd kill him before he could blackmail her. As she was just about to step out the door he called out "wait!" She turned back to him with an impatient look on her face.

"What?" she asked tired with wasting her time on this boy.

"Can we have a rematch sometime?" He asked. She smirked

"Sure, you should probably wait till you're more my level though." With that she walked out the door. Cato knew he should be mad that she just insulted him but he wasn't. Instead he went and got his sword and started disassembling dummies until he was tired enough to sleep. Then he packed up and went to his dorm.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review!**


End file.
